youngcash09fandomcom-20200215-history
Fantastic Four Movies in Sonic Style
Fantastic Four is a 2005 American superhero film inspired by the Marvel Comics comic Fantastic Four. It was directed by Tim Story, and released by 20th Century Fox. Fantastic Four was released in the United States on July 8, 2005. It was the third superhero film of the year after Elektra and Batman Begins. A sequel, Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer, was released in 2007. Fantastic Four Physicist Dr. Reed Richards (Sonic) is convinced evolution was triggered millions of years ago on Earth by clouds of cosmic energy in space, and has calculated that one of these clouds is soon going to pass near Earth. Together with his friend, Ben Grimm (Knuckles), Richards convinces Dr. Victor Von Doom (Tails), his former classmate at MIT and now CEO of Von Doom Industries, to allow him access to his privately owned space station to test the effects of a biological sample of exposure to the cloud. Doom agrees in exchange for control over the experiment and a majority of the profits from whatever benefits it brings. Richards brings aboard his chief genetics researcher, his ex-girlfriend Susan Storm (Amy Rose) and her hot-headed astronaut brother Johnny (Shadow). The quintet travels to outer space to observe the cosmic energy clouds, but Richards miscalculates and the clouds materialize ahead of schedule. Richards and the Storms leave the shielded station to rescue Grimm who had gone on a spacewalk to place the samples. Grimm receives full exposure in outer space while the others receive a more limited dose within the station. Back home, they soon develop strange superpowers. Richards can stretch his body like rubber, Susan can become invisible and generate impact resistant force shields, Johnny can engulf himself in fire and fly unaided, and Grimm becomes a rocklike creature with superhuman strength and durability. Meanwhile, Victor faces a backlash from his stockholders because of the publicity from the space mission, and has a scar on his face that came from an exploding control console on the station. Grimm's fiancee, Debbie (Rouge) can't handle his new appearance and leaves him. Grimm goes to brood on the Brooklyn Bridge and accidentally causes a traffic pileup while preventing a man from jumping off the bridge. Grimm, Richards and the Storms use their various abilities to contain the damage and prevent harm. The media dubs them the Fantastic Four. They move into Richards' lab in the Baxter Building to study their abilities and seek a way to return Grimm to normal. Von Doom offers his support, but blames Richards for the failure of the spaceflight which has lost him his company. Richards tells the group he will construct a machine to recreate the storm and reverse its effects on them, but warns it could possibly accelerate them instead. Meanwhile, Victor's arm has become organic metal, allowing him to produce bolts of electricity and he begins plotting revenge. He drives a wedge between Grimm and Richards who has rekindled his relationship with Susan Storm. Using the machine, Victor restore Ben to human form, while accelerating Victor's condition, causing much of his body to turn to metal. Victor knocks the human Grimm unconscious and captures Richards. Now calling himself Doctor Doom, he puts on a metallic mask to hide his disfigurement, tortures Richards and fires a heatseeking missile at the Baxter Building in an unsuccessful attempt to defeat Johnny Storm. Susan Storm confronts Doom, but is outmatched. Grimm arrives to assist her, transforming back into the Thing by reusing the machine (speaking his signature line, "It's clobberin' time!"). The battle spills into the streets. The Storms combine their powers to wrap Doom in an inferno of intense heat, and Grimm and Richards douse him with cold water, inducing thermal shock and freezing Doom in place. In an epilogue, Grimm informs Richards that he has accepted his condition with the help of Alicia Masters (Cosmo), a blind artist who he has developed feelings and the team embraces its role as superheroes. Richards proposes marriage to Susan Storm who accepts. Meanwhile, Doom's statue-like remains are being transported back to his homeland of Latveria when the dockmaster's electronic manifest briefly undergoes electromagnetic interference, suggesting that Doom is alive. Sonic the Hedgehog from Sonic X.jpg|Sonic as Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Amy Rose smiled.jpg|Amy Rose as Sue Storm/Invisible Woman|link=Amy Rose Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow as Johnny Storm/Human Torch|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Knuckles 2.jpg|Knuckles as Ben Grimm/The Thing|link=Knuckles the Echidna Tails.jpg|Tails as Victor Von Doom/Doctor Doom|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Cosmo.jpg|Cosmo as Alicia Masters|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Rouge the Bat 11.jpg|Rouge as Debbie McIlvane|link=Rouge the Bat Fantastic Four 2 As Reed Richards (Sonic) and Sue Storm (Amy Rose) prepare for their wedding, a silver object enters Earth's atmosphere, radiating cosmic energy that creates massive molecular fluctuations and causes deep craters at locations across the Earth. The US government approaches Richards to track and identify the movements of the object. He initially refuses, to appease Sue who feels he is again starting to neglect her for his science projects (made worse after she catches him dancing at his bachelor party with three other ladies), however, he surreptitiously builds a radar tracker which will locate the object, as the Army requests. During the wedding, Reed's systems detect the phenomenon approaching the city, and as a result the city suffers a blackout, creating chaos and damage, which the Fantastic Four try to minimize. Johnny Storm (Shadow) pursues the object, discovering it to be a silvery humanoid riding a flying surfboard. The "Silver Surfer" (Espio) drags him into the upper atmosphere then drops him back toward Earth. During his fall, Johnny finds his abilities fluctuating, and barely manages to survive the fall, successfully flying at the last minute. Later, Sue and Johnny switch powers when they touch, prompting Reed to examine Johnny revealing that exposure to the Surfer has set Johnny's molecular structure in flux, allowing him to switch powers with his teammates through physical contact. Tracing the cosmic energy of the Surfer, Reed discovers that a series of planets the alien had visited have all been destroyed. The Surfer has been creating deep artificial craters around the globe. Reed determines that the next crater will appear in London, and the team travel there. They arrive too late to stop the crater, and the River Thames drains into it. Afterwards, both Reed and Sue contemplate abandoning their lives as superheroes in order to provide a normal life to raise a family. The Surfer's movements around the globe bring him past Latveria, where the cosmic energy affects Victor von Doom (Tails), freeing him from two years as a metal statue. Doom, able to move again but scarred, traces the Surfer to the Russell Glacier and makes him an offer to join forces. When the Surfer rebuffs him, Doom attacks. The Surfer returns fire, blasting Doom through the ice. The cosmic energy of the Surfer's blast heals Doom's body. Doom leverages his experience into a deal with the American military, who force the Fantastic Four to work with Doom. Deducing that the Surfer's board is the source of his power, Reed develops a tachyon pulse generator that will separate him from it, while Victor works on an unknown remote-like machine. In the Black Forest, Sue is confronted by the Surfer during which he reveals he is merely a servant to the destroyer of worlds, and regrets the destruction he causes. The military opens fire on the Surfer, which distracts him and allows the four to fire the pulse, separating the Surfer from his board. The military imprisons the Surfer in Siberia while they torture him for information. Sue uses her powers to sneak into his cell, where she learns more information from the Surfer. He tells her that his master was known by the people of his world as Galactus, a massive cloud-like cosmic entity which feeds on life-bearing planets to survive, and that his board is a homing beacon which is summoning Galactus to the planet. The Silver Surfer has to serve Galactus who will otherwise destroy not only his loved ones, but his planet. Doom, using the device he created earlier, steals the board from the compound, killing the majority of the Army presence there at the same time. The Fantastic Four rescue the Surfer, and pursue Doom in the Fantasticar, confronting him in Shanghai. During the battle, Sue is mortally wounded. With the Surfer powerless, Johnny absorbs the combined powers of the entire team in order to battle the cosmic energy-empowered Doom. Johnny succeeds in breaking Doom's control over the Surfer's board, and Ben Grimm (Knuckles) uses a nearby crane to knock Doom into the harbor, Galactus has already arrived, and Sue dies in Reed's arms. The Surfer regains the control of his board, and his power is restored. He revives Sue and chooses to defend Earth, flying, with an extra boost from Johnny, into Galactus. The conflict results in a massive blast of energy that engulfs Galactus in a cosmic rift, and apparently kills the Surfer as well. Reed and Sue get married in Japan, and Johnny recovers his stable molecular state after touching the Surfer's board. In a post-credits scene, the Silver Surfer's seemingly lifeless body floats through space. His eyes open and his board races towards him, indicating that he's alive. Cast Sonic the Hedgehog from Sonic X.jpg|Sonic as Reed Richards/Mr. Fantastic|link=Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic X) Amy Rose smiled.jpg|Amy Rose as Sue Storm/Invisible Woman|link=Amy Rose Shadow the Hedgehog.jpg|Shadow as Johnny Storm/Human Torch|link=Shadow the Hedgehog Knuckles 2.jpg|Knuckles as Ben Grimm/The Thing|link=Knuckles the Echidna Tails.jpg|Tails as Victor Von Doom/Doctor Doom|link=Miles "Tails" Prower (Sonic X) Cosmo.jpg|Cosmo as Alicia Masters|link=Cosmo the Seedrian Rouge the Bat 11.jpg|Rouge as Debbie McIlvane|link=Rouge the Bat Category:Sonic Style Movies Category:Superheroes Movies